Short of Time, A Soul Eater Story
by xXMetalFeathersXx
Summary: Who is she and what does she want?
1. K

Shadows flitted across the alley as I ran, swiftly, the air rushing around my short, pixie-cut hair. I turned around and looked at my pursuer  
before he pounced on me, one last glance before he sliced my eyes, and I feared I would never see daylight again. That was then, back  
before I knew what I was, who I was, and what I was to become.

I woke to find bandages over my eyes. I reached up to rip them off, but a hand gently slapped my fingers away.

" No, not yet, they aren't healed. " The voice, which sounded female, spoke softly.

The voice was unfamiliar and I began to grow anxious.

" W..Who are you? And where am I? " I demanded in my wary, and weak voice.

" My name is Maka, and I'm supposed to watch you for now, and you're in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. "

[Chapter 1]

" Maka, " I repeated slowly, " How did I get here? " I asked finally, the question had been bugging me. I had never heard of this place before, and I really wasn't comfortable in an unfamiliar location.

" Well, the man who was chasing you was one of our meisters. He got orders to kill a kishin that was detected in your area. He followed your trail on accident and somehow you got caught in the middle. He and I helped you back here after Shinigami ordered us to retrieve you. "

I frowned. That wasn't what happened at all, he had purposely attacked me! My thought was cut off though, when a needle was stuck into my arm.

"H-Hey!" I yelled out. I squirmed a little before the pain disapeared from my arm.

"Sorry," Maka spoke again, "I was supposed to give you some pain killers as well, seeing as you haven't gotten as strong as you will be."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you yet, not until Lord Death says that it's okay. " She answered.

"Goodie two shoes.. " A deeper, and male voice said.

I felt Maka's hand tighten on my arm in annoyance. " Soul, go somewhere else and be a pest. " She snapped at the male voice.

I sighed and reached for the bandages while she wasn't looking and slowly took them off while the two were still bickering. I blinked, I felt my eyelids open and close, but..why couldn't I see? I touched over my eyes and looked too see if anything else was covering them, and that was when I felt the deep, long scars going over my eyes. I gasped loudly and covered my eyes with my hands.

" I'm...blind..." I squeaked out. I heard Maka shift and 'tsk'. Soul turned as well.

"I told you not to take off the bandages.." Maka began slowly, but Soul cut her off.

" Woah, dude, look at her eyes..!" He exclaimed.

" What!? Whats wrong with them?! " I yelled.

Maka gulped and moved closer to me. " For starters, they're different colo-"

" Maka.. she can't be a.." Soul asked nervously.

" A WHAT?! " I demanded, irritated they wouldn't finish their own sentences.

" Maka...she's a kishi- " Soul began to say.

" Shut up, Soul! You're going to scare the crap out of her! " Maka yelled back angrily at Soul.

" Maka, I know you can see it just as I can. " Soul said softly.

I blinked, the darkness felt strange over my eyes, even after opening and shutting my eyes.


	2. I

[Chapter Two]

I sat up in the bed and slung my feet over the side, stumbling before Maka caught me.

" Be careful. You don't need to hurt yourself again." She scolded, but in a gentle manner.

I sighed and tried to right myself, my feet shuffling on the cold floor. I felt my way around slowly, and then a bright flash of light, which oddly enough I could see, passed over my eyes. I yelped in surprise and fell back, hitting my head hard on the ground. I felt the back of my head, where a large lump was forming, and hissed as my fingers passed over it, even gently. Things flashed behind my eyes, strange things; memories that weren't mine. The flash of light formed again and I fell back against the floor and let the darkness spread slowly over my consciousness.

Feeling the air rush over me, I immediately knew where I was. I was in the house I had grown up in, the house that all of my worst fears and nightmares came from. I could see my father rushing about, as if it was a stop motion film, but a horrible, demented one. I saw him repeatedly beat me and my younger brother, Yohei, I saw him pick Yohei up, on that one night, and slam him against the floor repeatedly as I watched, trying to stop my father from harming him, screaming for him to stop. I wanted and wished I could step forwards and seize my father, to stop him. Then I watched as I did it. I picked up the baseball bat and raised up above my head, and slammed it down on his head as hard as I could. He immideatly slumped down, not even a sound as he died. I began to panic, I hadn't meant to kill him! I watched as a blue blob appeared over his body, I looked at it curiously, and picked it up. It was cold. I licked it a little, and to my utter surprise, it was good, really, really good, and as ashamed as I am to say it, I ate it. I ate it and I felt happy when I did, I felt powerful when I did.

I woke for a second time, breathing hard, my eyes sore and stinging. I could tell someone was looming over me and I reached out slightly. A hand brushed mine for a moment, and then the presence was gone. I whimpered, I was alone in this room, and everything was blind darkness. Slowly I tested my strength, standing up, and in that exact moment, something in my brain snapped together, one piece fitting together with another, and everything was clear, It was like seeing, but better. I could feel around, I could sense everything in my line of normal vision, and beyond that. I smiled a little and walked out of the room I was in, the door creaking slightly as I opened it. I walked down the long corridor, my footsteps echoing, and tried to find my way out before-

" Hi, Hello, Hiya, Howdy, How are you and what are you doing up? " Asked a bouncy, and sickeningly happy voice that I did not recognize.


	3. S

I turned on the spot to see who was behind me.

" Who are you- and what do you want with me? " I demanded instantly. I couldn't make out who this guy was.

" I'm Lord Death! Nice to meet 'cha, Hello, Hello! " He responded happily. I sighed unhappily. Why was this guy so happy-go-fucking-lucky? He must have heard my sigh because he bounced a little closer to me, and his gaze sent chills down my spine.

" I can see you had an incident! " He said, his words practically smiling.

" Yes, and WHAT are you so HAPPY about, " I snapped back, angry that he had pointed out my new disability. " I can do anything, ANYTHING, that you can do, and better. " I practically snarled. The power, the longing I felt in the pit of my stomach, it came back, just like it did on that night that I murdered my own father. I clenched my fists and looked at the so called Lord Death and glared as hard as I could. I felt him retract in response, and then I sensed his pondering at my forwardness.

" I see that you can sense my movements. That's good. Very good. " He praised quietly. " If this is a challenge you are issuing, then I accept on the condition that I myself do not do the fighting, but someone else, someone who should be adequate for your level. "

" And who would that be? " I questioned angrily.

" My son, Death the Kid! " He said with a small giggle.


	4. -I

I stiffened. Another damn person I hadn't even met before?

" Fine. I can beat him any time, any place. " I sneered.

Someone laughed.

" How about right now, right here? " Another voice asked. I felt a heavy weight slam into me, and I skidded on the floor a while. I chuckled and used my senses to locate the person who had slammed into me. A whoosh, and then someone began to shoot at me. I slid, dodging the shots and moved around so he couldn't pin point my location and get a clear shot. The feeling in my stomach began to grow more and more persistent. It crawled from the deepest corner of my mind and gnawed on my thoughts to where I couldn't concentrate on the battle going on. I yelled and dodged again as another shot whizzed past my shoulder. The person was behind me now, and I grabbed his head from behind me, and he gasped in astonishment at my speed. I flipped him over and stood on his back.

" Well done. " Lord death praised again.

I let the figure up. It held out his hand tentatively.

" Death the Kid. And you are? " He asked.

" Minami Hekerou. " I replied. His voice sounded like he was in a slight trance. " Is something wrong? You sound hypnotized. "

I felt his skin go hot.

" Your face, your outfit, everything.. " He trailed off softly, sounding a little embarrassed.

"What about it? " I asked, remembering I was wearing the usual black hoodie and jeans with converse look I usually wore, and like I said before, I had self cut really short hair.

" It's beautiful..so symmetrical..." He sighed happily.


End file.
